<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witch Hunt by TheWayLifeShouldBe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764451">Witch Hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe'>TheWayLifeShouldBe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is the Baker's daughter and had caught the heart of the young prince of the village.  Too bad the young Angel, sent from God to protect the prince would be burned at the stake by a true villain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrinette - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witch Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Whoo hoo okay so I’ve wanted to write a fanfic for this song for SO FUCKING LONG and Miraculous worked so well for this. So Luka is gonna be played by Mari, Adrien is gonna obvs be Gakupo and Chloe is gonna be that bitch Miku. Enjoy fam. I know I had a lot of fun writing it! Also shout out to JubyPhonic for the amazing Lyrics y'all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>France 2019</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari, I found this really amazing story, I think you’ll love it.” Alya waved her friend over. They were at the Louvre working on a project for history. Marinette turned to her friend and huddled close to her to read an old tome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>France 1431</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was, the woman was an angel sent by God himself to protect France’s crowned prince. She was born to immigrants and knew not of her past life. Growing up on the streets in France of the 1410’s led her to live a life of service to others. She was moving the streets careful as to not attract attention to herself; the young woman never wanted nor needed that. While the woman with hair as black as coals and eyes as blue as the sky just wanted to live a happy life, a young woman with blonde hair wanted nothing more than to tear her down for her own selfish reasons; It was to be expected, after all, she was the daughter of a priest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Priest’s Daughter was in love you see and the girl with night black hair had the man of her dreams. “You see it’s a spell your highness.” The Priest’s daughter spoke justly. She carried a decorated staff. “The girl with black hair whom you’ve been seen with, she’s a witch. She’s placed you under a spell, your highness.” Chloe was on one knee in front of the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A witch? Chloe that is preposterous. Marinette is the nicest girl I know, we’re going to get married. She’s the love of my life.” Adrien spoke with certainty. “I fell in love with her, not because of a spell but simply because she sees me as I am, not who I am to be. I’m prince and I will rule the kingdom one day with Marinette at my side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe kept her head down as she rose to her feet. “You’re making a mistake, I’ve seen her magics with mine own two eyes, my prince. Please you must believe me. It’s for the sake of our country. We cannot have a witch running as queen alongside you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is foolish Chloe, now get out of my sight.” Adrien brushed off the Priest’s daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness, I will bring you proof, others who’ve seen her magic, I will get them to come forward.” Chloe persisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, bring me three people who’ve witnessed Marinette’s magics.” Adrien waved Chloe off and as the blonde turned a grin crossed across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes I’ll bring them to you at once. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chloe thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was some time before Chloe managed to find people who would come forward. Adrien had thought nothing of it a few days later. He knew that Marinette was good, and pure. They strolled through the courtyard standing close to each other and laughing, until Adrien had been called away for ‘business’. When he realized what had happened several people had come forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young woman with long brown hair with a bandage covering half of her face was the first to step forward. She looked up at Adrien with her olive coloured eyes. “Your highness, I know not of your relationship with the one named Marinette, but you should know that she was the one who caused me all these burns on the side of my face.” Lila began. “You see, I was just entering the bakery where she’s employed and all of a sudden heat hit my face and the next thing I know I’m in excruciating pain. Fifty percent of my face is burned because of Dupain-Cheng, sir.” She started to cry, though the pain must be extreme. Chloe held onto Lila’s shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly. “Thank you Chloe.” Lila whispered and stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next was another young woman with dark black hair, and narrow brown eyes. “Your Highness, I too have witnessed Dupain-Cheng’s magics. I heard her use a spell, one I do not know the purpose of.” Kagami promised. “Though not long after I heard her mutter that spell, Juleka fell ill.” the young woman bowed. “I know not of what is ailing Juleka, so please let her explain.” Kagami stepped back and Juleka was brought forward, in a wheelchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka looked up at Adrien, her eyes dull and completely devoid of colour. “Marinette did this to me. I told her not to go after you, but she insisted you two had to be together.” She whimpered. “I promise your highness, I’m telling the truth. Marinette and I were best friends, but she needs to come clean with what she did to you.” Juleka said. “Marinette put a spell on you. A love spell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If a friend came to step forward then he needed to find out the truth. “You see Adrien, your highness.” Chloe began. “She kept all of her magic out of sight. How else could she achieve your feelings? She’s a baker’s girl, you’re the Prince of our nation!” Chloe cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of horror washed across Adrien’s face. No! He remembered how they met, how they fell in love. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on the Baker’s daughter. He’d seen her all the time, her bakery was the one that his father had always gotten bread from. Marinette came with her father on one of his deliveries to the castle. She had never spoken to Adrien until the day the wind caught her bonnet and pulled it from her head. He’d happened to be out on a stroll when he’d caught it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears came to Adrien’s eyes as he thought about this heresy. Marinette, the woman he loved… A Witch. People had come forward, one of them was her dearest friend. Adrien didn’t have a choice. He had to believe her. He ordered the royal guard to remove Marinette from her home and tied to a cross in the center of town, all with a heavy heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was high over head as the morning ended with twelve tolls of the church bell. Adrien stepped up with a knife and grabbed Marinette’s hair. Witches couldn’t cut their hair, and even if they could, they have a mark on their shoulders that doesn’t bleed when you cut it. Adrien needed to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien what’s going on please believe me. Remember what we said, there’s no spell to achieve what we feel. Not what I feel, what we feel. You love me Adrien. I love you.” Marinette pleaded looking into his eyes. He looked away from her and cut off her hair. He held the strands tightly in his fists. He looked at the back of her neck and nicked the small mark. When it didn’t bleed tears streamed down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari… How could you lie to me?” He whispered. Adrien’s eyes were met by Marinette’s scared, pleading eyes. He wanted to believe that she wasn’t lying. But he knew. There’s no way to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Adrien, what he didn’t realize is that there was a witch, and it wasn’t the woman who was burning on the cross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette</span>
  <span> looked at Adrien, before looking up at the sky. “If I pray who will hear I am drowning in their cheers…?” Marinette asked softly, defeat in her eyes. She didn’t know what happened, she wanted to figure it out. Someone framed her, she wasn’t a witch! Marinette was so far from being a witch she wished however that she could prove it. But now it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you see she’s lying to you!?” Marinette screamed. It was too late, her cries were drowned out by the village people. The truth was that it was Chloe, the one who stood now beside Adrien, leading the riot. Leading the crowd in their angry cheers. She was the one who tricked Adrien into believing all these lies. “Adrien! Please! Believe me!” Marinette screamed, pleading for her life. “Please! Adrien! It wasn’t me who casted the spell! It wasn’t me! I’m not a witch!” Marinette sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No hand to help her find her way"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scanning the courtyard she noted that Chloe was the one who held the torch. She watched as Chloe threw the torch on the pile of wood at her feet. It wasn’t before too long that the flames were licking at her shoes. The heat was unbearable and all Marinette wanted to do was run away. “I can’t believe you Chloe! You fed them all lies!” She screamed, struggling against the binds on her wrist. Tears streamed down Marinette’s cheeks. All she wanted was to show people the truth. Marinette wasn’t a witch. Anyone and everyone close to her could attest. Alya, and Rose, and all her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was the nicest person anyone knew. Her parents were at the back of the courtyard, holding each other, sobbing into each other. They couldn’t believe their eyes. Their daughter was being burned on false pretenses. No trial, no nothing. Just lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the flames grew higher Marinette’s voice grew hoarse with the smoke inhalation. It was harder to breathe, and harder to fight as the sun started to fall. Marinette was tied tightly and there was no way to avoid the flames now burning her legs. All she could do was look up at the sky longingly begging for some way out. She needed an escape. Marinette was scared that she would actually die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames grew higher and all Marinette could think about now, was the sweet release of death and how Adrien had gotten tricked by the real witch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien had been tricked into believing Chloe’s dirty lies. They were in love, even still. When Mari’s eyes met Adrien’s she could see the tears. “If my love was just a curse I have only tears to shed.” Adrien whispered softly, tearing his eyes away from Marinette’s. She was nothing more than a criminal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No god can help her find her way!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette could feel nothing but calm as the flames ate away at her clothes. Before she knew it she was standing, tied to the cross staring at the bloody red sky. How long had it been? She’d lost count. The crowds kept screaming obscenities, telling her to Penitence for her crimes, and her life. Maybe she would still have a godly afterlife if she repented. As the flames danced across her skin, Marinette felt weaker as she felt the flesh melting off her bones. “Burn the witch!” The crowds screamed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Feel now the weight of death and lies"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let it light, let it burn out and choke on all your spite!” Marinette screamed. “Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky take these tears, tell their story and please don’t forget to cry!” Marinette let out a scream of anguish as two long white feathery wings emerged from her back. Marinette looked around and before too long she was airborn, her wings freeing her from her flaming prison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stepped forward and grabbed a feather as it flitted towards the ground. “She…” He looked around and the cheers had finally stopped. He looked at the people, wondering if he had just seen what he had seen or if it was a figment of his imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe hissed through her teeth and turned towards the church. What was she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>France: 2019</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was she?”  Asked Marinette curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya continued reading from the tome and shrugged. “She was an angel, sent by god to protect the prince.” Alya smiled. “And when the prince had her burned and crucified she was given back her wings and was to return to heaven.” Alya looked at Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what came of the Priest’s daughter?” Marinette wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, according to this, the prince looked into it more and it turns out he caught her red handed and had her burned the same way she had attempted to crucify and vilify the baker's daughter. It’s quite an interesting story, I think that we should do this for our project, I’ll ask Nino and Adrien if they’ve found a topic. And if not we could team up with the boys and put on the best project ever.” Alya explained, reading the tome further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d have to ask Mme. Bustier first.” Marinette pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already on it girl.” Alya was typing on her tablet, sending the request off to their teacher. When they got the answer back Marinette was already working on sketches in her book for the project. “We got it girl! Let’s go work on this. I’ll call Nino!” Alya answered excitedly upon receiving the approval from their teacher. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>